I am not your gameboy
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Kippei encontra um papel estranho, com alguns dizeres em inglês sobre seus sapatos no armário, papel esse que fora escrito por Kokoro. O que a garota quer dizer com aquilo? Summary horrivel, historia mediana. Feita de presente para Mizinha Christopher :


_**I am not your gameboy**_

Mais um dia letivo começava para Kippei. Mesmo tendo saído atrasado (novamente) para levar sua prima Yuzuyu para a pré-escola, o garoto conseguira chegar no horário. Ao abrir o armário de sapatos encontrou, sobre os sapatos que usaria dentro do colégio, um papel dobrado. Sobre uma das dobras, lia-se o destinatário "Para o Kippei", e parecia que a caligrafia era de Kokoro.

Kippei abriu o estranho bilhete e, na sua primeira linha, lia-se algo que parecia com o título de uma música.

_I am not your gameboy_.

Olhando para o estranho título estampado em caneta esferográfica azul, Kippei mantia sua expressão de "ponto de interrogação".

"Justo em inglês... Não podia ser em japonês, não?", pensou. Entretanto, não se manteve refletindo sobre sua dúvida quanto ao idioma, e prosseguiu a leitura.

_Don't play with me  
__I'm not your toy__  
Oh, can't you see?  
I am not your gameboy_

Kippei continuou olhando para o papel, confuso. "O que será que ela quer dizer com isso?", pensou. De forma alguma Kippei desejava brincar com ela. Fazia isso com as outras garotas, mas com Kokoro, nunca teria coragem. Olhou para o que restava do papel e descobriu que tinha mais uma estrofe escrita, e resolveu lê-la também.

_Don't mess with me  
I'm not your toy  
Just look at me  
I'm not your gameboy_

Kippei suspirou. Precisava falar com Kokoro sobre aquilo o mais rápido possível. Ela não podia pensar que Kippei queria apenas fazê-la de brinquedo, não podia de forma alguma imaginar que Kippei queria enganá-la. Não com aquelas duas amigas loucas que a garota tinha. Mesmo sendo avoado, Kippei ainda tinha um pouco de amor à propria vida.

Avistou a garota em uma das escadarias do enorme colégio; foi correndo falar com ela, com o papel em mãos. Chamou-a, e, depois de cumprimentá-la devidamente, começou o seu discurso:

- Kokoro, o que você quer dizer com isso? - disse, abanando o papel, que Kokoro tomou de sua mão enquanto o garoto o balançava.

- Primeiro, isso é a letra de uma música que não é minha, e se você está com dificuldades na tradução, eu traduzo para você. Olha, quer dizer o seguinte:** Eu não sou seu gameboy. Não brinque comigo, não sou seu brinquedo. Não pode ver? Não sou seu gameboy. Não bagunce comigo, não sou seu brinquedo. Apenas olhe para mim, não sou seu gameboy.** Era isso o que queria saber? - disse Kokoro, no seu tom semi-inexpressivo de sempre. Kippei olhou para ela, aparentando estar cansado, e disse:

- Não. Eu quero saber o motivo de você ter colocado essa música em cima dos meus sapatos hoje de manhã.

Kokoro fechou os olhos, suspirou, abriu-os novamente e fixou o olhar bem fundo nas íris de Kippei.

- Eu quis dizer o que está escrito aí, Kippei. Não sou seu brinquedo, e não vou admitir que brinque comigo.

Kippei fitou-a, visivelmente confuso.

- Hã? - questionou Kippei.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Kippei. Eu te vi ontem com aquela garota. Vocês estavam... abraçados.

Kippei arregalou os olhos, e não tardou em explicar-se.

- Hã... Kokoro-chin, ela estava tentando me agarrar e... Bem, eu estava tentando dizer a ela que daquele dia em diante, não poderíamos mais "brincar" como fazíamos antes, só isso. E, como ela ficou inconformada com o meu aviso, acabou me agarrando para ver se "despertava" os meus sentidos masculinos, ou algo do gênero... - Kippei disse visivelmente sem-graça, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos, sorrindo bobamente. Kokoro encarou-o bem fundo nos olhos, e perguntou-lhe:

- E por que você não pode mais "brincar" com ela?

Kippei suspirou e respondeu:

- Por que eu gosto de você, foi isso o que respondi quando ela fez a mesma pergunta, Kokoro-chin! - Kokoro olhou para ele com uma expressão incrédula - Waa, você tem que acreditar em mim, o que eu disse é verdade!

Kokoro sorriu, amassando o papel que escrevera logo que chegara ao colégio, colocando no armário de sapatos do Kippei assim que avistou o garoto correndo pelas ruas adjacentes à escola.

- Tudo bem, então. - disse como quem, na verdade, não havia acreditado em nada do que o jovem dissera.

- Mas... Kokoro-chiin! Acredite em mim, eu não estou mentindo!

- Eu já disse que acredito, Kippei. - respondeu a garota, subindo algumas escadas para ir à sala de aula, com Kippei berrando coisas sem sentido ao seu encalço.

Kokoro, enfim, entendera: Kippei realmente gostava dela. E, para o jovem garoto de cabelos coloridos, Kokoro estaria longe de ser um brinquedo. E ele nunca a veria como, simplesmente, o seu pequeno _gameboy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Termineei, Miizinha do meu essedois! (?)  
_

_Não ficou lá muito boa, o fim ficou esdruxulo, mas foi de coração, tá?_

_Eu pensei em escrever um Royai, mas a minha mente para Royais está bloqueada ultimamente, ainda mais depois de ler a edição 33 de FMA... COMO EU ODEIO O BRADLEY!_

_Mas, enfim: Feliz aniversário, tdo de bom e do melhor, mtos anos de vida e muitos e muitos mais capitulos de fanfic e criatividade para continuar escrevendo, guria!_

_Te adoro de montão!_

_/bj_

_BjosdaTemy __**! **_


End file.
